


Sob, Boom, Scream

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Death, Execution, Fireworks, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Near Death Experiences, No Happy Ending Fest, Panic, Panic Attacks, Prayer, let me know if i miss any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: "I know what you've been up to, Tubbo...""Sch-Schlatt?""Techno, why don't you come up here on the stage?"
Relationships: nope, platonic only
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sob, Boom, Scream

"I'm sorry, Tubbo..."

Tubbo could feel his muscles clenching together with every leap his heart made, his fingers trembling from pure and primal fear. It made his vision white and block out any noise besides Schlatt's sadistic laughter. He couldn't hear the click from Techno's crossbow as he drew back a piece of firework, or the soft sniffling from Niki, who was watching from down below.

How had he even gotten himself in this situation?

This wasn't how it was meant to go. Schlatt wasn't meant to find out about his secret talks with Pogtopia, he wasn't meant to get trapped in front of the microphone after his speech, getting surrounded by yellow concrete. He was meant to get a shoulder pat for his hard work, a thank you, or maybe even a short hug.

He wasn't meant to get executed.

"I'll try to make it as quick and colourful as possible."

Somehow, the promise wasn't in the slightest bit comforting, and Tubbo felt the need to throw up.

_"He won't hurt you."_

Just an hour ago, Tubbo had wholehearted believed his previous leader, confident the other wouldn't lie to him. But now, as his life was hanging on a red threat and Technoblade himself was holding the scissors, the trust he had in Wilbur frailed worse than a fishnet legging.

"T-Techno?"

Tubbo didn't want to die. Tubbo didn't want to die. Tubbo didn't want to die.

The trembling sound was a final resort, a last prayer to God, begging for some sort of miracle to fall upon him.

But had God ever truly taken pity upon someone?

He meant to see a hint of hesitation in the piglin's eyes, but then Schlatt lashed out, and Tubbo already knew it was over.

"DO IT NOW!"

His eyes slipped closed.

There was a second in which Tubbo inhaled what he thought was his final breath, then there was a scream, a terribly loud crash that made his ears ring, and then Tubbo fell backwards from the impact.

For a moment, Tubbo thought that the feeling of falling was supposed the pathway into heaven, and stayed frozen in place as he sank down in the blackstone. But then, he saw the red, blue, and white sparkles fading out in the black night sky, and the realisation caught up to him.

He didn't die.

A puff of warm air bubbled out of his lips, all of his senses catching back up again, and then Tubbo's world started continued spinning.

He was up on his feet in seconds, ignoring the headache he probably got from landing on the hard stone and stretched his head above the fence.

A bucket of ice-cold water got dumped over his head.

It was Tommy. Tommy shielded him.

The younger laid still on the wooden podium, the remains of a lit firework pierced straight through his heart and a thin line of blood trailing down from his lips. His eyes were dull and had lost their usual twinkle, and the rhymic rising and falling of his chest had disappeared.

Tubbo almost felt as if the firework was in his own chest, that's how much his heart ached.

"Tommy?" His voice shook, disbelief laced through his vocal cords. He reached out a hand through the fence to touch the other's shoulder. It was warm, it was _still_ warm. Tubbo's own hand felt cold and numb.

Slowly, he climbed over the fence, the shivering of his body making him feel sick. He sunk down on his knees, trembling hands gripping Tommy's bloodied shirt as he shook the other slightly. "Tommy? W-Wake up, bitch."

No response came, the other's eyes dazedly staring up to the endless sky.

But Tubbo wasn't having it, only jostling him harder. "Tommy, come- come on. You have to wake up."

Nothing. There was nothing.

"Tom-Tommy, please." Tubbo shook his head, his hands moving up to the other's cheek. "Please wake up. Please come back to me."

"Tommy..." That was a different voice, and Tubbo slowly turned his head.

Technoblade stood there, eyes wide in shock and jaw slack. A short rush of anger flushed Tubbo's body, because how _dare_ the warrior even lay his best friend's name in his mouth after murdering him. But it disappeared as quick as mist in the wind, getting replaced by waves and waves of sadness.

"N-No." Tubbo brought out, shaking his head once more as liquid pooled around the corners of his eyes. "He... He-He can't be... He wasn't supposed-. It was supposed to... to be me."

"...I'm sorry, Tubbo."

"No..." Tubbo could feel the tears roll down, warm hot salt that mixed with the snot under his nose. "No, no, no, no."

Then Tubbo was screaming.

The words? He didn't know, all he knew was the mechanic grip he had on Tommy's shirt, turning his knuckles white like the moon that was illuminating the podium in a soft glow. His throat hurt as his voice rippled and cracked, endless cries escaping him as he helplessly pressed his face in the other's stomach.

"This really couldn't have turned out better!" Schlatt's voice rang hard through his ears, probably using the microphone, but Tubbo didn't process the words, barely even aware of his surroundings.

"Maybe this is an even better punishment for our traitor!" The president continued, the grin on his face visible laced through his words. "We _do_ have to figure out what we have to do with him now... He won't be of much use the next couple of days."

Another scream curled from Tubbo's throat, full of agony and heartbreak.

Schlatt merely chuckled darkly, quickly snapping his fingers. "Quackity, Fundy, take him away. He's disturbing our festival."

Finally, Tubbo acknowledged the ghostly warmth wrapping around his waist that was pulling him backwards. But he refused to let Tommy go, only pulling him with him as more cries pushed past his lips.

Apparently, the people grabbing him didn't like that, as the next thing Tubbo knew he was roughly torn away from his best friend. His fingers had such a tight grip, that Tommy's shirt tore apart, but Tubbo still wasn't having it.

He only screamed louder, trashing, kicking and even biting wildly at whatever was close enough to reach, all while sobbing out Tommy's name as his vision swung with black static. He managed to get a few good hits in, because he at one point heard a crunch underneath his feet, followed by Quackity shrieking out in pain.

The number of hands on his body doubled, and deep down, Tubbo knew it was completely pointless anyway. Fighting didn't bring Tommy back.

Tommy's pale body got further away from him, and there was nothing he could do but watch those soulless eyes, guilt stabbing at his chest from every angle imaginable. He stopped moving, he stopped fighting, choking on his own breath as an immense tiredness overcame him.

He couldn't protect him. He couldn't protect his best friend.

In that moment, as Tubbo felt himself get carried away and tilting into unconsciousness, he wanted to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I separated them once more, muahahaha, I love being evil >:D
> 
> Have a nice day, you cute little waddling penguins <3
> 
> PS. If you live in America, my thoughts will be with you and with the election. Whether you are able to vote or not, for whatever reason, stay safe, stay together, and you'll get through all this.


End file.
